With the widespread use of digital photography and digital storage, people are collecting large numbers of photos and copies of photos. In some instances, the photos may be hardcopy or hard print photos (stored in shoe boxes, photo albums and so forth) that were taken many years before, or may be digitally stored copies of hard print photos that have been digitally scanned. In other instances, the photos may be more recently taken digital photos. While tagging photos (i.e., labeling or identifying the photos with pertinent information, such as who is in the photo, where the photo was taken, and when it was taken), is desirable in order to organize the photos for future retrieval and use, this is becoming increasingly difficult because of the large number of photos that most people collect, the amount of time that it takes to individually view and identify each photo, and in some cases, the age of the photo or other factors that make it difficult to accurately identify any given photo.